Mellow Memories/Dialogues
<< Dream Waltz Dialogues : Previous These are the dialogues of Mellow Memories. Mellow Memories - Night 1 Mirine: Umm... Wh- what happened... I was... unconscious? Morea: Oh, you're finally awake. Mirine: Where... are we?... Morea: I still can't recall what exactly happened before we're here... Morea: ...But something tells me that we're in an area called Mellow Memories... Azura: Is this place supposed to help you regain your memory and stuff? Morea: I guess so? Azura: Great, 'cuz I feel like we've been seriously brainwashed. Morea: Right... let's go. Watch your step though - these tiles move. Mirine: Oh look, zombies- wait, where are the Basics and Coneheads? And what's with all these special zombies? Azura: Not good, guys. Not good. Outro ???: There was one little girl... ???: Spending her early childhood with her mother... ???: With her help, she learned more and more. ???: The more she grew up, the more her imaginations grew as well... Morea: What's going on, and what was that guy? Azura: He looks familiar... Mirine: I'm feeling uncomfortable with this right now. Morea: Let's just move on. Mellow Memories - Night 2 Outro ???: There, slowly forms an imaginary dimension of her own. ???: ...A world with a bright blue sky, fluffy white clouds, and a land filled with hope. ???: As for my job, once a new world is formed, it is my duty to protect it. Mirine: It's him again! Azura: Is he gonna do this for every night we're here? Mellow Memories - Night 3 Intro Mirine: Whoa, the new plant we've just got seems to have an interesting walking mechanic! Morea: I'm pretty sure it's gonna fall for those air tiles - pretty risky if you ask me. Azura: The plant's gonna need A LOT of luck to fully work 'til we've got ourselves an another one. Outro ???: In sync with the little girl's dedication to her own dreams... ???: Citizens of this land gave their all to make it a better place. Mellow Memories - Night 4 Outro ???: The land soon became a skyland of joy. ???: But aside from their wonderful achievements, there were inevitable disasters as well. Azura: Lemme guess, it's foreshadowing an actual disaster. Mellow Memories - Night 5 Intro Morea: Uh-oh, ground's shaking... Darn it Azura. Azura: Hey, look on the bright side, at least the conveyor-belt's ready! Mirine: Hope this is not gonna be a big mess. Outro ???: The imaginary world is connected to her reality - the more the girl had to face, the more disasters occured. ???: But together, they made it through. ???: ... ???: Until The Great Disappearance - a widely known phenomenon that caused objects, or even living beings, to fade away. ???: It has been going on for qui37e 4 w#1l3 n0uu----- (Automatically glitches to next level) Mellow Memories - Night 6 Outro ???: That year, the little girl turned seven. ???: Her dad finally decided to introduce her to advanced technology. ???: Firstly, the computer. Azura: Are we just all gonna ignore whatever happened in the end of the last level? Azura: ... Azura: Whatever. Mellow Memories - Night 7 Outro ???: Problems occured when she first used the computer. ???: She messed up the files, somehow made the whole screen upside-down... ???: And ended up receiving the blue screen of death. ???: However, her dad wasn't mad at her at all. ???: The generous man soon bought two new ones for both him and her daughter with no hestitation. Mirine: Ugh, blue screen of death. Always annoying. Morea: I'm curious. Was that girl... you?... Mirine: I'm... not sure... Mellow Memories - Night 8 Intro Azura: Ooh, what do these yellow tiles do?... Azura: !!! Azura: It warps us with an another one of those? Let's call them Warp Tiles! Outro ???: She was finally used to the new technology. ???: Files and folders, websites and the Internet, and even video games were no longer new things for her. ???: The first time she played a video game, she had immediately adored its main character at first sight. ???: A robot that opens up its own digital world within - a cyber highway. Mellow Memories - Night 9 Outro (??? appears) ???: Despite it being her first game, she already spent a handful amount of time with her robot. ???: Every day, she went to expand her lands, build impressive structures, and fight back virus enemies. ???: Even though she loves the digital world, ???: She still balanced things out, and spent time with her parents as well. Mellow Memories - Night 10 Intro Mirine: So this new plant Portus allows you to plant only on these air tiles. Azura: Not only that, it also acts as a Warp Tile when not planted on! Azura: And y'know how much I love Warp Tiles! Morea: I'll warp yourself out of this dimension if you keep being obssessed with this thing. Outro ???: She was interested in many other games - but she never forgot her first one. ???: The robot always had a special place in her memories. ???: But sooner or later, memories fade. The game became more and more distant from her... Mellow Memories - Night 11 Intro ???: During the girl's middle school years, she had some close friends. ???: The group of four all loved to go to a dessert cafe near their school. ???: Every day after school, they would go there for some nice little chat, as well as for their favorite dessert. ???: For the girl herself, she loved strawberry cheesecake, so she always had it at least once a week. ???: ...Those were fun times for them. Outro (Azura appears) Azura: Ooh, the path ahead seems to be splitted into many directions. Like, tons of 'em. Azura: Guys, take a guess. Morea: Uhh... up down up down left right left right A B? Azura: Yeah you're no better than me. Mirine: Hey look! There's some sort of note on the ground. (All leave) After receiving note (Note is a map leading to a single point at the edge of this world) Azura: Oh great, treasure! Let's follow it! Mirine: I don't know... What if it's a trap? Azura: Oh please, what are the chances? Mellow Memories - Night 12 Intro Azura: Whoa, everything around us is pink and stuff. Did we take something boozy-woozy earlier? Mirine: Sweets, Azura. They're just sweets. Morea: Time for some tap-to-freeze-em! Outro ???: Every staff at the cafe was nice and all, but they normally didn't communicate much with customers. ???: Except for the mascot of the place, who dressed as a cute princess cat figure. Azura: Oh hey, a cat, just like me! ???: The cat mascot always brought the fun to the place, and once again the girl had an another friend to remember of. ???: A land of sweets opens in her mind. Mellow Memories - Night 13 Outro ???: It was fun just seeing her enjoying it, too. ???: And thanks to the mascot, every time she was sad, the time she had been there always cheered her up a little. ???: Not only that, the mascot is already good at giving advices. ???: Helping her and her group of friends go through their problems one by one, and encouraging them to move on. Mellow Memories - Night 14 Outro ???: From time to time, The cafe became like a home to them. ???: But as they graduated high school, they had to move into a different one, which wasn't near there at all. ???: As such, they made their final goodbye to the place. Mellow Memories - Night 15 Intro Azura: My banana phone's ringing! Azura: Uhh... hello? Azura: It's an S.O.S. signal! Time to saaaaave our seeds! Morea: Please spare me. Outro ???: The four friends rarely came back there again after high school came. ???: But the friendly cheerful cat-figure was always remembered as someone who helped them get to this point. ???: ...Though... ???: It didn't last for too long. Nothing can last for too long. ???: Things change. The glorious past of happiness was soon to be overwritten by the reality of the present. ???: And who knows what's waiting for them next?... Mellow Memories - Night 16 Intro Morea: We see vases, Azura: We smash 'em. Morea: What? No! What if they cost a million dollars?! Mirine: I'm sorry but that's exactly what we're gonna do. Outro ???: Her time in high school wasn't easy. ???: Surely the difficulties of the school subjects were raised up, ???: But she as well had to attend other projects, contests and school events. ???: Luckily, her friends were still there for her. But that was just before things got interesting. Mellow Memories - Night 17 Outro ???: It was her waltz dancing class, in which everyone must have themselves a partner to dance with. ???: She was paired with one of the boys with the same age as hers. ???: Things would have been normal... if she didn't have a crush on him at first sight. Azura: Oooh. Mirine: Oh no. ???: ...But she just would not accept it. ???: Life still went on, but would have been better if she would have made her choice. ???: The nearer the day of the final exams, the duller her life became. Mellow Memories - Night 18 Intro Azura: Hey, wanna hear a joke? Knock knock. Morea: Who's there? Azura: Extremely irritating lightning flashes surrounded by pitch-black darkness of eternity. Morea: ...Who? (Lightning flashes and screen turns dark) Morea: Oh. Can I scream now? Mirine: Yeah, I'm just gonna go... beating the zombies and all... while you do your thing... Outro ???: She continued to search for an answer to her emptiness. ???: The selfishness overwhelmed her. What did she want? What did she need? How would anybody know? ???: The fact that everything else still functioned normally had already separated her... not only from the real world. ???: ...But her imaginary world as well. ???: ...Which had already begun to collapse along with her depression. Mirine: I have a bad feeling about this... Azura: He's probably just spilling nonsense having nothing else to do in life, so there's no point being into this. Morea: Hold on, there's something ahead. Mellow Memories - Night 19 Intro Mirine: Look, there's a huge gate blocking our way! Azura: Something's written on it. Morea: Let's see... "Please enter sun sequence of the following song using these tiles to unlock this gate." Azura: Ooh, there is a load of sun falling from above! Gotta tap 'em all! Mirine: Sun... Song... I think I saw this somewhere before... Morea: Wait, I remember it now! Before we got here we were in a mansion - Mirexus' mansion, which has this... thing! Azura: So, if this is Mirexus' code, that'd only mean... Outro ???: So it seems like the Mirexus you've met just before your unconsciousness is GONE. Azura: Because YOU'RE Mirexus! Just show yourself you traitor! Mirexus: And finally you fools have discovered me, but as you see, that exposure won't going to affect anything soon. Mirexus: Do you even know why you lost your memories here in the first place? Morea: Hold on, this isn't just for "recovering memories" as you say it is, is it? Azura: Wait a minute, did we even lose our memories any time before this one? Mirexus: Then allow me to finish the backstory first. Azura: Oh wonderful. (White transition) During white transition Mirexus: You see, as for how unbalanced this imaginary world was... Mirexus: Cloudy Skylands, Cyber Highway, Sweety Candyland, everything, began to collapse. Mirexus: People "didn't feel so good" and faded away into dust. Things were functioning weirdly as they were glitching out. Mirexus: ...So, after all this, Mirine, Mirexus: Dagtron, Azura, Morea. Do you have any idea wherever you've got those names from anymore? Mirexus: I think you should've figured it out by now. Mirine: No... This can't be... I'm the girl in the story?... Mirine: ...A-And Dagtron was that robot in the game, Azura was the cafe mascot, and Morea was the one... Mirine: ...Whom I had a crush on?! Morea: Wait what. Azura: Shameful. Mirine: No no no no no... This can't be true... I must be dreaming!... Mirexus: But you were in a dream all this time. This whole world is from your own imagination. Mirexus: Before all of this happened, it was these three seeking for this world's restoration, and they found me - one of the Memory Guardians. Mirexus: The Guardians themselves have the job to protect all of the imaginary dimensions created from memories from all over the universe. Mirexus: The time I realized this world was falling apart, it was obvious that I was too late. Mirexus: I had no choice but to do my worst... In this case, during your dreams, I sent you here myself, as for your wish to escape your own reality. Mirexus: Your memories were wiped out as to give you all an another happy life, and yet... Morea: How can you call this a happy life? What does that even mean to you?! Mirexus: So do you want the alternative? To continue seeing the world on the edge of its destruction? Morea: ... Mellow Memories - Night 20 Intro Mirexus: All the worlds you create have connections, or 'references' to other worlds. Mirexus: Therefore, I decided to form an army... Mirexus: An army of the undead from an another imaginary dimension that is strongly connected to your worlds. Mirexus: The world you were dreaming about when the dream first started - where plants fight back zombies. Mirine: Wait, so I was unconscious right inside my dream? That doesn't make any sense! Mirexus: Not to worry, the Mirine in reality is just Sleeping Beauty right now. Mirine: So you just gonna let me sleep like that? Forever? Mirexus: Don't worry about that either. Once the power is fully charged, this place shall do you a major change. Mirexus: That Mirine with her dull life will no longer exist, but these joyful memories shall become a separated dimension itself. Mirexus: With the sadness erased, happiness will come to everyone, including you. Mirine: So... what if I go back to my reality world? Give me a chance, I can fix this! Mirexus: I doubt it. Don't you see? I wouldn't have done this without you. Mirexus: Dreams through dreams, worlds though worlds, you broke the border that held the different dimensions in place. Mirexus: And as they collide, they're now mine to control! Outro Mirexus: So... You have... 'defeated' me... Mirexus: But don't underestimate me. I have more power than you can ever imagine! Mirexus: The real Mirine will never wake up and sadly your timer has reached ZERO. (Mirexus makes the entire playfield corrupt) Mirexus: Any last words? Azura: Actually, yes. What's that sound from the distance? Mirexus: Huh. (Penny flies in and tosses Mirexus out of the lawn while Crazy Dave is inside playing Wabby Wabbo) Penny: It seems like we went on the wrong direction. According to my detectors, we seem to have gone way out from our own dimension. Crazy Dave: That's CRAAAZY!!! Let's start our new adventure through dimensions! Crazy Dave: And then through time in EACH of the dimensions! That would be even CRAAAZIER!! Penny: I suggest we should just turn back. Your hyper is making me concern, User Dave. Azura: Wait, so you mean this is a talking time machine? Penny: Yes, I am Penny, mainly used as a time machine. And here is my creator, User Dave. Mirine: Right... Look, we're in sort of a problem right now. Penny: So let me postulate. This world is apparently an imaginary world that's under your control. Penny: For whatever reasons you have crippling depression and this whole place falls apart. Penny: And to solve that, this Memory Guardian guy is trying to have you live an afterlife inside the world you've always dreamed of. Penny: But you don't. You want to get back in time and into your reality. Mirine: Yeah. I'd be able to actually have help from my own self before it's too late. Morea: Nice! That might actually cheer the real you up! Mirine: ...Thanks. I guess I just need to get out of my own little world... Let's go, Penny. Penny: I honestly recommend you to be more like User Mirine, User Dave. Crazy Dave: ... Crazy Dave: Squiggly squirbos. (White transition) During white transition Crazy Dave: Oh hey neighbor! Crazy Dave: It seems like you have finished the Story mode of this game! Crazy Dave: I don't know how it went but it seems like you had one heckuva time! Crazy Dave: For now, you can play whatever other modes there are on the title screen! Crazy Dave: When you get to the menu again, just tap on the "Extras" thingy and you'll be in extra business! Crazy Dave: Why do I know this? Because I'm CRAAAAZZZY!!!!! Crazy Dave: That's it! See you in the Extras! Penny, you're back! Penny: Oh no. Dr. Zomboss: Darn it, I was late! Dr. Zomboss: What am I even doing here?! I have a dreamland to take over! (End of dialogue)